mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sonic Rainboom/ Dialogos (Transcripciones)
Atención está transcripción es en ingles ya que en Latinoamerica no ha sido aun estrenado.Estamos trabajando en eso. :Rainbow Dash: Bien, que hemos aprendido? :Fluttershy: Estar relajada. :Rainbow Dash: Bien. :Fluttershy: Gritar y relinchar. :Rainbow Dash: Si, y lo más importante? :Fluttershy: Pasión! :Rainbow Dash: Exacto! Ahora que conoces los elementos de una buena obasión, escuchemos una. :Fluttershy: suspira Viva. :Rainbow Dash: ... Uy. Vas a animarme asi? Fuerte. :Fluttershy: Viva. :Rainbow Dash: Más fuerte! :Fluttershy: Viva. :Rainbow Dash: Maas Fuerte! :Fluttershy: suspira queda quieta Vivaa. :Rainbow Dash: Uyy... :Fluttershy: ...Muy fuerte? [Tema Musical] :Fluttershy: Viva. :Rainbow Dash: y salta Y ahora, la fase uno de mi rutina. :Fluttershy: Wooo. :Rainbow Dash: Fase dos. :Fluttershy: Asi se hace. :Rainbow Dash: Aqui vamos. Fase tres. La Rain-plosión Sonica. Vamos sonido Uh-oh. Grita :Twilight Sparkle: suspira El último. Muchas gracias por ayudarme acomodar estos libros chicas. Fue un buen fin de semana de estudio. :Rainbow Dash: Grita :estrella :Twilight Sparkle: lastimada :Pinkie Pie: lastimada :Applejack: lastimada :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, eres grande! Woohoo. sorprendida Mi obasión hizo esto? :Rainbow Dash: Hahahe. Lo lamento señoritas. Esa fue una ejecución muy débil. :Fluttershy: De hecho, No estuvo tan mal. Sobre todo me gusto cuando hiciste girar las nubes. :Rainbow Dash: Uy. No me refiero a mi ejecución, Me refiero a la tuya. Tu débil obasión! :Twilight Sparkle:Por que estan discutiendo las dos? :Fluttershy:Estabamos discutiendo? Lo siento. :Rainbow Dash: cansadaDesearia que ustedes fueran al Cloudsdale a verme competir en La Mejor Voladora . :Twilight Sparkle: Que es eso? :Pinkie Pie: IEs donde los pegasos voladores se reunen para mostrar sus diferentes estilos de vuelo! Algunos son rápidos! en circulos Y otros son elegantes. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH! :Applejack: Increíble. Quiero ver tu talento en esa competencia. :Rainbow Dash: Si. Ojala pudieran estar ahí. Fluttershy es un gran apoyo, pero su obasión no es del todo inspiradora. :Pinkie Pie: Woah! Me encantaría verte hacer la Rain-plosión Sonica! Es de lo más espectacular, Aunque nunca la he visto realmente! Pero por favor! Es una Rain-plosión Sonica! Que tan espectacular podría ser?! :Twilight Sparkle: Que es una Rain-plosión Sonica? :Pinkie Pie: Tienes que salir más seguido. La Rain-plosión Sonica es legendaria! Cuando un pegaso como Rainbow Dash va muy rápido... BOOM! Una explosión sonica y un arcoiris pueden suceder a la vez! :Applejack: Y Rainbow Dash es la única poni que la ha ejecutado! :Rainbow Dash: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Era muy pequeña. :Pinkie Pie: Si, pero la hras otra vez, verdad? :Rainbow Dash: En... serio? Soy la mejor voladora que haya ido al Cloudsdale! Haria dormida Rain- plosiones Sonicas. :Twilight Sparkle: Guau. Si lo logras, de seguro ganaras la corona! :Rainbow Dash: El primer premio es un día completo con Los Wonderbolts.Todo un vuelo con mis héroes de toda la vida... Será un sueño hecho realidad! :Fluttershy: Viva. :Rainbow Dash: Vot ir a descansar. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance. :Fluttershy: She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... Again. :Rarity: Go on, go on. :Twilight Sparkle: Go on what? :Rarity: Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was? :Applejack: Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band! :Rarity: Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on! :Twilight Sparkle: Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess? :Pinkie Pie: A flight spell? One sec. Page twenty-seven. :Applejack: How'd you do that? :Pinkie Pie: It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase. :Twilight Sparkle: Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks really ''difficult... I'm not sure I can do it. :'Rarity': You've got to try! :'Twilight Sparkle': Ok... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject? :'Rarity': I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first. :'Twilight Sparkle': Heere goes. and screams :'Applejack': gasp :'Twilight Sparkle': I think it worked! :'Rainbow Dash': You've got to learn to be ''assertive, Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up. :Billy: Well well well. What do we have here? :Hoops: It's our old friend, Rainbow Crash! :Billy: Get kicked outta any flight schools lately? :Billy, Hoops, and Score: laughs :Rainbow Dash: I didn't get kicked out. :Billy: Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had too ''many rules, and not enough naptimes for you. :'Hoops': Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom. :'Billy': That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that. :'Fluttershy': Now ''wait just a minute! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive. Anyhow... She is ''going to do a sonic rainboom! :'Billy': No she's not, 'cause there's no such thing! :'Fluttershy': Then show up at the Cloudseum and see for yourself!.. If you're free. :'Billy, Hoops, and Score': laughs :'Hoops': laughter Yeah, I'll be free. :'Billy': Oh, don't worry. We'll be there! :'Hoops': See you then, Rainbow Crash! :'Fluttershy': Did you see that? I was so assertive! :'Rainbow Dash': sigh Those guys are right. I'll never be able to do it. :'Fluttershy': But Rainbow Dash. Just because you've failed the sonic rainboom a hundred ''thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies. :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Every pony's gonna see me fail! The Wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join. Princess Celestia will probably ''banish ''me to the Everfree Forest! ''My life is RUINED! :'Fluttershy': ... Rare... :'Rainbow Dash': Rare?! The sonic rainboom is ''WAY more than rare! :Fluttershy: Rarity? :Rainbow Dash: Rarity! Are you... flying?! :Rarity: I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing?! Twilight made them for me. I just adore them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big ''cheering section! :'Rainbow Dash': We?.. I... I can't believe it! :'Fluttershy': It's incredible! :'Rainbow Dash': This is ''so ''cool! You guys made it! :'Pinkie Pie': Sure did! :'Rainbow Dash': WAIT!.. How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds. :'Pinkie Pie': Haha. Pretty cool, huh? :'Twilight Sparkle': I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds. :'Applejack': And we came to cheer you to victory! :'Rainbow Dash': To be honest, I was starting to get just a ''teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale? :Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie: Yes! :Rainbow Dash: Here it is: the greatest city in the sky! :Group: Oooh! Aaah! :Rarity: mirror Oooh! Aaah! :Rainbow Dash: Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Clousdale! :Rarity: Oh, wait for me! :Worker Pegasus: Those wings are gorgeous! :Rarity: Why, thank you! :Twilight Sparkle: Be careful with those wings Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate. :Rarity: Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention? :Applejack: Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made. :Rainbow Dash: Great idea! C'mon girls. To the weather factory! :Rainbow Dash: This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation. :Rarity: gasp Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here. :workers grumbling and yelling :Rainbow Dash: We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought. :Rainbow Dash: And here's where they make the rainbows! :Pinkie Pie: pants Spicyyyyyy!... :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor. :Hoops(?): Woah! :Billy: Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair! :Rarity: Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that. :Billy: Oh hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again! :Hoops: Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash! :Rainbow Dash: Rarity! What're you doing talking to these ''guys? :'Rarity': Oh, they were just admiring my wings Rainbow Dash. :'Billy': Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these! :'Billy, Hoops, and Score': laughs :'Rainbow Dash': Oohh... :'Fluttershy': Uhh... C'mon girls. Why don't we go see how clouds are made? Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure! :'Rainbow Dash': Are you kidding? I can't DO the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed! :of workers awing at Rarity :'Rarity': Why, these old things? Go ahead everypony. Photos ''are encouraged. :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity. We're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off! :Rarity: Oh pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection? :Rarity: Waa-haa-haa! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash. Are you ok? You don't look so good. :Rainbow Dash: Panting Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer's Competition. :Rainbow Day: Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition! :Granny: Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long! :Rarity: There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I should compete. :Rainbow Dash: WHAT?! :continue awing at Rarity :Rainbow Dash: What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now... :cheering :Rarity: I'm going to be awhile! :Madden: Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia! :and applause :Madden: Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition. The Wonderbolts! :cheering :Madden: And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer! :Lucy: Ok contestant number one, you're up. :Rainbow Dash: EYAH! :Lucy: Ok number two, let's go. :Rainbow Dash: Umm... :Lucy: C'mon c'mon, we ain't got all day! :Rainbow Dash: She's talking to you! :Unknown: Oh. Umm... Oh I guess that's me! :Lucy: Ok number four, time to go. :Rarity: I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm? :Lucy: Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on! :Unknown: Let's DO THIS! :Rainbow Dash: Uhh... What am I gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy. :Fluttershy: My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony. :Applejack: Hmm.. Wonder how come we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet? The competition's almost over. :Lucy: Number fifteen, let's go! :Rarity: Rarity... Is ready! :Lucy: Look ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together! :Rarity: Well Rainbow Dash? Shall we? :Rainbow Dash: babble :Madden: And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four... :cheering :Rarity: Good luck Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings. :Rainbow Dash: gulp C'mon Rainbow Dash. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Oof. WAAAH! :Hoops: Nice work Rainbow Crash! :Billy, Hoops and Score: laugh :Rainbow Dash: Time for phase two. :Fluttershy: Look! Phase two is working. starts cheering again :Princess Celestia: gasp :Rarity: And now for my grand finale. I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale! and squeal They'll be talking about it for years! :Rainbow Dash: Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic gulp rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now! :gasps :Rainbow Dash: grunt :Rarity: panting Look upon me Equestria, for I Am Rarity! :oohs :Rarity: Uh-oh. screams :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air! :Wonderbolts: Ooh. Aah. Uuh. :Rarity: some more :Rainbow Dash: Hold on Rarity! I'm coming! :Rarity: screaming :Fluttershy: Oh, I can't look! :Rarity: gasp :Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Fluttershy: A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. :cheering :Fluttershy: A sonic rainboom! Wooo! YEAH! :Rainbow Dash: I did it. I did it! :Rarity: sigh You sure did. Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life! :Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, best day EVER! :Rarity: I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head. :Fluttershy: It's ok. :Applejack: Oh, don't worry about it kiddo. :Pinkie Pie: We still love you. :Rarity: And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me? :Rainbow Dash: Aw, it's ok. Everything turned out alright, right? I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake. :Rainbow Dash: gasp OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! :Spitfire: So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks. :Rainbow Dash: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess. :Princess Celestia: Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too. :Rarity: Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria. :Princess Celestia: I know she is my dear. That's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash! cheers :Rainbow Dash: Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! :Princess Celestia: So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience? :Twilight Sparkle: I did Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me. :Rarity: I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends. :Princess Celestia: Excellent. Well done Rarity. :Rainbow Dash: This really is the best day EVER! :Billy: Uhh, hey Rainbow Crash. :Hoops: Dash! :Billy: Oh! Uhh... Sorry Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition. :Hoops: That sonic rainboom was awesome! :Rainbow Dash: Heh, thanks guys. :Billy: Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before. :Rainbow Dash: Aww, that's ok. Don't worry about it. :Billy: Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick! :Rainbow Dash: Sorry boys... But I've got plans! :credits Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Primera temporada